Guardian Angel
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: The game of ‘Guardian Angel’ is meant to strengthen bonds between players in the basketball team but it turned into a love confession for certain players. SENRU.


**Guardian Angel**  
By eliza natsuko.

Pairings : SenRu!

Disclaimers : Nope. Not mine.

Summary: The game of 'Guardian Angel' is meant to strengthen bonds between players in the basketball team but it turned into a love confession for certain players.

A/N : This story is actually based on the game I played in school during extra curricular activities. It's fun! Anyway, thanks to those who so kindly waste their time reading this fic. bows a million times And for blufox, I'll keep in mind to write the pairings in the summary. Thanks!

At the Tokyo University basketball court…

"Since the relationship between the seniors and juniors at our club is so bad, the committee board members have worked on a plan to strengthen the relationship between members." The captain of the basketball team, Maki Shinichi announced this during their usual noon basketball practice. "We've come up with a programme called 'The Guardian Angel'. Now I shall leave it to PRO to explain the rules of this… game."

The Public Relation Officer, PRO for short, Kogure Kiminobu moved forward and faced his teammates. He then explained. "This game is very simple. See that box over there?" He pointed at a box situated not very far from him. "That box contains names of members of this club. Each one of you will have to draw a name out of that box. You'll have to keep the name written on the paper you drew a secret."

"Yes. Then once you get the name, you have to act as a guardian angel to that particular person. BUT you MAY NOT, in any circumstances expose your identity. Got it?" Ikegami Ryoji as the assistant PRO added. "This means you have to take care of your ward while at the same time, the ward will have to take the opportunity to find out who their guardian angel is. Is that clear?"

"HAI!" Everyone exclaimed together.

"And if I find anyone of you disobeying the rules, actions will be taken and that includes getting eliminated from the squad." Fujima Kenji, the vice captain, voiced out smoothly. Everyone shuddered upon hearing the mocking tone in his voice albeit seeing the smiling face.

"Are there any question?" Maki asked, wanting to make sure everything was made clear.

A hand rose from a tall red head. "Yes, Sakuragi?" Maki asked. "How long does this thing last?"

"A month. Just a month." Kogure answerd.

"And what if we don't get to find out who our guardian angel is?" Kiyota asked out of curiousity.

"Well… that's simple. You'll have to clean the court for the entire month." Kogure answer again.

"Please keep in mind that the main objective of this pragramme is to strengthen the bond between members of our team. If there aren't anymore question, please follow Kogure to the box." Maki ended his 'announcement' with a glance towards the PRO.

"Saa.. minna, this way please." Kogure guided the team to the box. Soon enough everyone in the team had a piece of paper in their hand. Some were jumping for joy as they were getting some close friends as a ward. Some were sobbing and whining getting rivals and enemies as their ward.

Far out at the corner of the court, a tall spiky hair youth could be seen holding an unopened folded paper in his hands. His expression showed that he was excited and anxious to know who his ward would be. 'Please… Someone I'm close to… PLEASE!' He slowly... carefully unfolded that piece of paper he held in his hand. Slowly, black ink could be seen written on the paper. Exposing more paper surface to his eyes, Sendoh finally saw the name he NEVER expected. "OH MY GOD!"

-&-

A small human frame with black ebony hair and cerulean eyes could be seen lying on his bed. Judging from his expression (not that he has one though sweatdrop) he seemed to be troubled.

'Why on earth do I have to be HIS guardian angel? Why? Blame the board members for putting HIS name in that miserable box. Blame HIM for joining the team. Blame this damn paper which has HIS name printed on it. Blame my stupid hand for drawing this damn paper.' Rukawa said while raising his right hand in mid air and looking at it for a long time as if staring at it would change the fact that he drew the paper that had 'his' name printed on it. 'Damn you Sendoh Akira! Damn me for drawing your bloody name!'

In the other block far away from Rukawa's room, _someone_ is sneezing non stop.

-&-

"WHAT!" The voice echoed throughout the entire basketball court.

"Shhhh! Guys! This is top secret! You don't want to get suspended or worse, terminated from the team, do you?" Sendoh said, trying to calm his teammates AND also best friends down.

"Akira, tha- that Ru- Rukawa Kaede is your ward?" Koshino stammered. Sendoh nodded.

"That ice prince?" Fukuda asked. Sendoh nodded again.

"That emotionless, cold, dead, stoic Rukawa Kaede?" Miyagi could have listed all the adjectives he knew but decided not be that harsh on his kouhai. Sendoh again nodded.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Hikoichi shouted all of sudden. "Sempai, you're so lucky! You have the chance to explore Rukawa-san. How I wish he was my ward."

Everyone's sweat droped. "Believe me, you wouldn't want him as your ward. I've been in the same school as he has since junior high. You could say I know him pretty well. He's hard to please. Even IF he was, he wouldn't show it. His ice mask wouldn't melt." Miyagi explained, emphasizing on the IF.

"I pity you Akira. All I can do is maybe help you pass letters to him or whatever. If you need any help, just ask ok?" Koshino tapped on Sendoh's shoulder. Feeling rather sad for Sendoh.

"Thanks Hiro. But I think this will go well…" Sendoh said, looking at the hoop in front of him. 'We used to play one-on-one didn't we?'

"Whatever it is, I wish you luck and you better find out who your guardian angel is. Or else you'll have to clean this huge court everyday for a month." Fukuda then stood up and add, "I have class in a few minutes. Got to go now. Bye!"

The rest of the young boys waved goodbye to their friend and returned to their respective rooms. Sendoh on the other hand was both glad and worried to have Rukawa as his ward. 'Sigh. Rukawa-kun….' He sighed under his breath.

-&-

"Ok..Let's see…" Sendoh eyed the piece of paper with his scribbling on it. On that piece of paper, written in bold capital letters, 'PLAN TO GET CLOSE TO RUKAWA KAEDE' He then read it out. "First, I'll write him a letter and ask Hiro's help to pass it to him. No.. wait…" Sendoh quickly fished out his cellphone from his pocket and searched for Rukawa's name in his phonebook. "There! I have his number. Now I would just need to message him instead of writing letters." Sendoh crumpled his 'plan' and aimed at the wastepaper basket. He 'shot' the crumpled piece of paper and it went swiftly into the basket. "YES!"

"So I guess I'll start messaging him tonight eh?" Sendoh sat on the chair gazing out his room window. "Wonder what kind of reaction he'll give me. Maybe he isn't into this game after all. Knowing him, he only lives on basketball." On second thought, "Iie. He wouldn't want to get kicked out of the team, no?" Sendoh gave out a sigh inwardly. "Maa… I guess it'll be easy for him to guess who I am since we do erm.. hang out together during our junior high days… to play basketball that is. Speaking of which, we never spend time together to do anything besides basketball, do we?" Another sigh. "Rukawa-kun…"

-&-

That night in Rukawa's room….

BEEP BEEP

Rukawa was working on his assignment when suddenly his phone beeped. 'A message? Weird…' He pressed on the 'Read' button and read the message he received. 'Hey there! Still remember me?' He scrolled down and looked at the sender- unknown. He proceeded to press the 'Delete' button to delete the message and returned his attention to his assignment.

BEEP BEEP

A few minutes later, Rukawa received another message. 'Hey.. Don't ignore me like that. I'm your guardian angel. Be good and reply me ok? I have to _take care_ of you, remember? I don't want to be kicked out.' He looked at the sender's number and found out it's the same from before. He finally gave up and replied. 'What do you want?'

Reply: Woah! Calm down. I'm just trying to do what I'm suppose to do as your angel ok?

Rukawa: Ok. You can start by telling me your name. Then I don't have to play this silly game to find out who are you.

Reply: Sorry. I'm not suppose to expose my identity…remember? It's the rule.

Rukawa: Grunt So what do you suppose I do?

Reply: Lemme give you a hint. We use to _hang out_ together.

Rukawa: Don't be ridiculous. I never hang out with anyone.

Reply: Why are you so tee-ed off? I mean you DO sound a little pissed. Mind sharing your problem?

Rukawa: …… Why should I?

Reply: We're teammates and I'm your angel. I'm suppose to care.

Rukawa: Can't believe I'm actually doing this guardian angel thing.

Reply: Come on. Spill the beans.

Rukawa: Nothing. Just… having problems with my ward. I mean… I don't even know how to start.

Reply: Uh-huh! I know! Start like how I did. Simple!

Rukawa: I don't have his number dammit.

Reply: Then write him a letter or an email or chat with him on the internet. Whichever choice you prefer.

Rukawa: How do you suppose I send him the letter?

Reply: Ask one of your friends. Like me!

Rukawa: …. I don't know who the hell you are. How am I gonna ask you to help?

Reply: Ops! Sorry I forgot. :p

Rukawa: Anyway, you have any idea how we're suppose to _take care_ of our ward?

Reply: Dunno… I'm just gonna do it _my way_. wink

Rukawa: dirty thoughts HENTAI!

Reply: HEY! I don't mean THAT way. -- "

Rukawa: Then what way?

Reply: Just… you know… make sure you're alright and all.

Rukawa: ….

Reply: Speechless eh? That's so typical of you. You've never changed since junior high. I bet the next word you're gonna say is your infamous "Do'ahou"

Rukawa: Do'ahou

Reply: SEE! I knew it! laughs

Rukawa: Hey. Sleepy. Good night.

Reply: Right! OYASUMI! And a good night kiss for my beloved kouhai muaks

Rukawa: blushes You're weird. Night.

"Heh. That's a good start isn't it? Good job Akira!" Sendoh gave himself a pat on his shoulder. "Rukawa-kun is just so cute at times." He laughed softly. Then he re-read the last message Rukawa sent him. 'blushes You're weird. Night.' "Blushes? I didn't know the popsicle by the name of Rukawa Kaede is actually capable of blushing. Or was it a joke he was trying to attempt?" A smile could be seen sketched on his lips. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. 'Old feelings never fade away, huh?'

-&-

Next morning in Rukawa's room….

'What am I suppose to write to Sendoh?' Rukawa had been walking up and down his room for the past half an hour. 'Why not I just write what my guardian angel wrote to me last night?' Rukawa checked his phone hoping he did not delete the messages he received last night. 'It's still here! Good. Now I'll just have to copy it onto a piece of paper. Kaede you're a genius!'

Rukawa quickly took a piece of paper and wrote down whatever Sendoh sent to him yesterday. 'Hey! Don't ignore me like that.' This sounds weird… Rukawa pondered for a while then something clicked in this mind. 'Of course it's weird! This isn't the first message. I've deleted the first one. What was the first one again? Hmmm…' He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. 'AHA! Was it "Remember me"? Whatever it was. Just write it down.' After he finished writing the letter for his ward, he folded it and put it in an envelope and on it, he wrote _To: Sendoh Akira_.

Rukawa was walking down the corridor of his block when he realized he had another problem. 'How am I suppose to give this to him?' Can't ask Sakuragi. Bet he'll just tear that stupid envelope and read the letter. Suddenly he saw a figure walking towards him. 'SENDOH! Shit! What now? Ah heck! Just give it to him.'

"Ohayo, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh greeted with his usual happy face.

"Ah.. Sendoh…" Rukawa extended his hands, holding an envelope.

"Huh? What's this? Rukawa Kaede's kokuhaku to me?" Sendoh inquired then followed with a laugh.

"Baka!" Rukawa's cheeks appeared to have a shade of pink to it. Rukawa felt his heart beat hastened and blood rushed to his face. 'Shit. Why am I feeling this way?' He shook off the unusual feeling and replied "Someone asked me to pass this to you."

"Oh? Thanks." Sendoh took the envelope and searched for any sign of the sender's name.

"No prob. Bye." Rukawa quickly walked away from Sendoh. 'Dammit. Slow down you stupid heart!'

-&-

Feeling rather excited to read the letter, Sendoh threw his bags to the floor of his room. Class had ended hours ago and Sendoh couldn't concentrate on what the lecturer was saying. He received a letter! FROM RUKAWA! How was he suppose to concentrate? He quickly tore the top of the envelope and read the letter. A grin could be seen forming on his face.

Dear Sendoh Akira,

Remember me? Hey.. Don't ignore me like that. I'm your guardian angel. Be good and reply me ok? I have to _take care_ of you, remember? I don't want to be kicked out. Woah! Calm down. I'm just trying to do what I'm supposed to do as your angel ok? Sorry. I'm not suppose to expose my identity remember? It's the rule. Lemme give you a hint. We used to _hang out_ together. Why are you so tee-ed off? I mean you DO sound a little pissed. Mind sharing your problem? We're teammates and I'm your angel. I'm supposed to care. Come on. Spill the beans.

Your Guardian Angel.

The grin on Sendoh's face faded and was replaced with a confused look. "What the heck is this? But doesn't this sound a little TOO familiar?" Sendoh proceeded to read the letter again and finally understood why the letter sounded so familiar. "This was what I messaged Rukawa last night. WAIT!" Sendoh was shocked, his eyes were twice the normal size. "RUKAWA KAEDE IS MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

-&-

As usual, after breakfast at the university cafeteria, Sendoh took a stroll at the park before entering his tutorial class. His hand was gripping a white envelope. Sendoh decided to reply Rukawa's letter, pretending he didn't know who his guardian angel was. 'Well, at least I'll get to know him better.' That's what he thought. Coincidently, Rukawa happened to walk pass the park.

"Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh called out and waved at Rukawa. "Hey!"

Rukawa stopped walking upon hearing someone calling him. He turned and saw Sendoh running towards him. Once again, his heart beat hastened and he felt his cheek burning.

"Rukawa-kun, can you pass this to my guardian angel?" Sendoh asked while giving the envelope to Rukawa.

"Sure." Rukawa took the envelope and shoved it into his bag.

"Thanks!" Sendoh said and then ran off. 'No doubt he's my angel. He did not ask who it was when I ask him to pass the letter to my guardian angel.'

Sendoh thought as a smile was carved on his lips- thinking how fun this could get.

-&-

Dear Angel,

Hello! Thanks for your letter. I guess you already know me by now. Well, actually I have a problem and I wish you could help me with it. You see, there's a person I like and that person is a 'he'. Yes, a HE. I don't know if he's into this kind of relationship. He's in my mind day and night. Rain or shine. All I can think of is HIM. I really want to confess but at the same time I don't want to lose him as a friend. What do you think I should do?

Sendoh.

Rukawa read the letter and suddenly felt a pang of sadness. 'Well, what do I expect anyway? He likes me back?' Yes, Rukawa finally admitted that he likes Sendoh. Like, as in more than just friends and now, he's afraid that he'd fall deeper for Sendoh. 'And it's a he. Sendoh likes a guy.' Rukawa felt like crying but his pride wouldn't let the tears fall eventhough he was alone in his room.

BEEP BEEP

He reached for his cellphone in his backpack and read the message he received. It's from his guardian angel. (That's what he named the unknown sender)

Angel: So how was your day?

Rukawa: Bad.

Angel: What's wrong? Mind sharing?

Rukawa: Kinda private.

Angel: Lemme guess… problems of the heart?

Rukawa: Gasp How do you know?

Angel: Well, if there's anything private, I'm pretty sure 70 would be problems of the heart. Come on, tell me. I might actually be able to help.

Rukawa: No. You can't.

Angel: Why not? pouts

Rukawa: I don't trust you.

Angel: Fine. Love problems are personal anyway. So, you have any idea who I am now?

Rukawa: Nope. Gimme more hints.

Angel: Well… I'm your senior.

Rukawa: WOW! Thanks! That's a REAL GOOD hint! sarcasm

The two basketball players continued to chat everyday without fail. This went on for weeks. Day by day, little by little, they got closer and closer to each other. Building trust and friendship. Sharing jokes and secrets. For the second time in Rukawa's life, he was so 'open' to his friend. (The first was with Sendoh, of course. But Sendoh left school a year earlier than Rukawa. So, for a year, they did not keep in touch since the only way to do so was through basketball and they stopped their one-on-one after Sendoh left school.)

One rainy night in Rukawa's room….

Rukawa had just finished having his shower. He sat on his bed, a blue towel hanging on his head. He recalled what happened earlier in the basketball court. Slowly, his face began to start blushing. He shook his head and continued drying his damp hair. Then he threw the towel into the laundry basket and reached for his cellphone next to him. He typed a message and sent it to Angel (Sendoh). For once for the pass few weeks, Rukawa started a conversation with his angel.

Rukawa: Hey… Free to chat?

Angel: Yea. Wass'up?

Rukawa: Nothing… Just felt like talking.

Angel: That isn't you. Something happened. Spill!

Rukawa: Well, today after our practice, I stayed back and practiced alone like I always do.

Angel: Uh-huh… Go on…

Rukawa: Well, Sendoh was there too. Our kinds like to practice together… like what we always did during our junior high. Not that he remembers it though.

Angel: Yea… /Hey! I remember! How could I forget moments with you/

Rukawa: We had our one-on-one. I don't know what's wrong with me today. The slightest touch from him made me shiver. Every tease from him made me blush. Even his usual smile caused butterflies in my stomach.

Angel: Hahahahahaha. /Wow! Didn't know I was that POWERFUL/

Rukawa: OK ok! I admit that I do have feelings for him. But it's just platonic. Nothing else.

Angel: Just platonic?

Rukawa: Yea. And after the one-on-one, we rested for a while. I didn't though. I was practicing my shots. One of my shots hit the ring and bounced out. And all of a sudden, I felt warmth behind me.

Angel: Was is Sendoh /Kaede… you're so fun to tease./

Rukawa: nods He appeared behind me with a ball in his hands. He passed me the ball and stood behind me. Suddenly, his hands reach out for mine and guided them to shoot a perfect free-throw.

Angel: GASP BLINK EYES /That's a perfect plan by Sendoh-sama/

Rukawa: He was so near. SO NEAR. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. The warmth from his body. The slightest move will make us crash into each other. blush I was near to actually fainting on the spot.

Angel: Are you sure it's just platonic? From the way you described it, I think it's more than just platonic. Sounds like someone is in love! nudge nudge

Rukawa: Ch'. He likes someone else.

Angel: How do you know?

Rukawa: Well… This is a secret ok? DON'T tell anyone alright?

Angel: Trust me! thumbs up

Rukawa: Sendoh is actually my ward. We exchange letters everyday. And…

Angel: And…/I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HE'S MY ANGEL/

Rukawa: In one of the letters, he seeked for my help. He's in love with a guy and he doesn't know if it's right.

Angel: Awww.. Don't worry. How would you know if it's you? You'll never know.

Rukawa: Definitely not me.

Angel: Maybe it's you. No one can resist your charm. wink

Rukawa: Charm and love don't really match.

Angel: Relax. All you need to do is ask him. As simple as that.

Rukawa: And sign my own death certificate if he says it's not me? rolls eye

Angel: Come on! Be optimistic! Anyway, you figured out who am I yet? Tomorrow's the deadline!

Rukawa: Nope. I guess I have to clean the court for a month then. sigh

Angel: You want me to tell you who am I?

Rukawa: No. it's against the rule. You might be thrown out of the team.

Angel: Hehehe.. cries I'm touched. Someone actually cares for me.

Rukawa: Shut up. rolls eye

Angel: Hey cutie, what if I said I'm Sendoh?

Rukawa: Cutie my ass! If you're Sendoh, I'll skin you alive!

Angel: shudders /Gulp Oh my god! I'll die tomorrow./

Rukawa: Hey, feeling sleepy… See you tomorrow.

Angel: Yeah.. You'll know me tomorrow. Nites.

In a particular room, a figure could be seen deep in his thoughts. 'He'll kill me tomorrow! He'll skin me alive! Kami-sama help me!' He stuffed his head into the pillows. 'This was suppose to be a sweet confession. A surprise confession. How did it turn out like this?' He then jumped into his cozy bed and buried his face into the fluffy pillows. 'We're suppose to realize that we're head over heels for each other, confess and live happily ever after!' whines

-&-

Next day in the Tokyo University basketball court…

"HUDDLE!" Maki's voice rang throughout the court. Soon enough, everyone gathered around him. "As what we, the board members have told you guys a month ago, today, we'll have you guys announce who your guardian angel is."

"The penalties…" Fujima breathed in and continued. "Those who didn't manage to find out who your guardian angel was will have to clean the court for a month. Those who get the wrong answer will have to clean the balls for 2 weeks."

"Good thing we found out that no one broke any rules. So no one will be kicked out of this team." Kogure added after Fujima. Serene smiled plastered on her face. "Now, we'll start the identity revealing part. Now please form a line and we'll start from you, Jin."

After revealing quite a number of identities, it was finally Rukawa's turn. And next to Rukawa was Sendoh.

"Rukawa-kun, did you find out who your guardian angel was?" Kogure asked in his usual polite manner.

"No." Rukawa replied shortly.

"No?"

"No." He repeated.

"Ok. Will you go join the people in that group please?" Kogure pointed at a group of boys on his left. Rukawa obeyed Kogure and joined the others that did not get to know their guardian angels.

"Now, Sendoh-kun. Did you guess who your guardian angel was?" Kogure repeated the question he asked Rukawa.

"Yea.. I did." Sendoh answered truthfully.

"Who was it?"

"Rukawa Kaede." Sendoh eyes Rukawa.

"Is it true, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa gave Kogure a firm nodded and Kogure continued. "Very well." And he proceeded to ask the next person.

Done revealing the identities, Ikegami announced loudly so that the entire team could hear him. "Now, will the names which were not mentioned as guardian angels please move forward?" Sendoh followed his teammates and move forward towards Ikegami. "When I call out your name, please answer loudly who your ward was so the others will know. Understood?"

"HAI!" All of them answer in unison.

"Let's start off with Hanagata. Who was your ward?" Ikegami asked.

"It's Hasegawa." Oohhh's and Ahhh's could be heard throughout the court.

It's now Sendoh's turn. Sendoh was trembling and so was Rukawa. But Rukawa put on his usual mask so that no one would notice his anxiety.

"Sendoh. Who's your ward?" Ikegami ask. Hearing no reply, he asked for the second time. "Who's your ward?" This time a bit louder.

"It.. erm.. It was er…" Sendoh then finished his sentence with a soft 'Rukawa'.

"I'm sorry? I'm sure everyone didn't hear you." Ikegami inched closer to Sendoh.

"It's… Rukawa…" The court became silent. For a moment it sounded as if someone died. Sendoh turned his head towards Rukawa. Rukawa's eyes widened in shock. His eye balls almost fell out of its sockets. His expression was priceless. The next thing he did was run out of the court. Sendoh immediately ran after him.

-&-

'Sendoh Akira was my angel? He knows I like him? How am I supposed to face him now?' Rukawa ran wherever his legs would bring him to. 'Rukawa Kaede, you and your big mouth! You're one big do'ahou!' Rukawa continued to run, tears streaking down his cheek. He finally stopped at a place he recognized as the university's infirmary. He entered the room and closed the door shut. 'Thank god no one is here.' He kneeled down and leaned on the sides of the bed. Crying his heart out. 'Baka, baka, BAKA!'

"RUKAWA!" Sendoh ran around the school. He lost track of Rukawa. "RUKAWA! WHERE ARE YOU! RUKAWA!" 'Where is he? It's all my fault. He entrusted me with his secret about _Sendoh_ only to find out that I AM Sendoh.' He continued to run along the corridors of classes. "RUKAWA! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" Sendoh stopped and rested in front of the infirmary. 'Where is he?' Standing up, he heard soft sobs coming from the infirmary. 'Rukawa!' He slowly opened the door. His eyes spotted no one but his ears were sensitive enough to hear soft sobbings. He called out softly… "Rukawa! You there?"

"Go away." Was the reply he received.

"Rukawa…." He found Rukawa leaning on the bed. Tears streamed down his beautiful face. "Please… Don't cry." He cupped Rukawa's face and wiped his tears off with his thumb. "Please…"

"Go away." Rukawa pushed Sendoh's hands away and avoided eye contact with Sendoh . "Leave me alone."

"Rukawa, please listen. Let me explain. I didn't mea-"

"NO! I said go away!" Sendoh was cut off by Rukawa's stinging words.

"Listen. The per-" Again, Sendoh's words was cut by Rukawa.

"Go ahead! Laugh at me! I made a fool out of myself. Laugh at me!" Rukawa broke down again.

"No. Why would I laugh at you?" Sendoh touched Rukawa's shoulder, making the latter face him. "The person I said I liked in the first letter I gave you, it was you. In fact, I already knew my guardian angel was you when I received your first letter. The content of the letter was exactly what I messaged you."

"Rukawa, I don't know what you'll see me as now. You might think I'm a liar or a betrayer or a heart-killer. I don't care but I want you to know that each and every word written in the letter to you was my feelings to you and it's true. I want you to know that on the first day we met, during the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku, you've been the object of my affection. Ever since then, I've been making excuses and stories just to have one-on-ones with you. Just to be with you."

"After leaving school and having stopped our one-on-one sessions, I never stopped thinking about you. You're what I dream of. You're what I see. You're my fantasy. And now… finally after a miserable year, I finally get to see you again, having another chance to be with you again. And I've vowed to myself that I won't let you go anymore. Rukawa…"

Sendoh took a deep breath and continued. "I love you." 'There! You've said it! Please don't reject. I can't bare it.' Sendoh looked into Rukawa's eyes to prove his sincerity. Sky blue against ocean blue. Slowly, ever so slightly, Rukawa's lips twitch upwards. He nodded and his vision became blurry again. He leaned onto Sendoh's shoulder and felt Sendoh's warm arms around him. He felt secure. He felt warm. 'This is what I want. After 5 years of waiting. Finally…'

"Baka, Akira! You baka!" Rukawa softly pounded on Sendoh's back.

"I know. I am. It took me 5 years to build up this courage." Sendoh smiled. "Aishiteru, Kaede."

They stayed the way they were for a long time. There, embracing each other, tasting the pit of their happiness. Knowing that the love they crave for each other long ago was worth the wait. Knowing that today onwards, they'll live a new life. A life full of hope, full of happiness and most importantly, full of their love for each other.

Japanese Terms:

Minna: Everyone  
Kouhai: Junior  
Sempai: Senior  
Iie: No  
Hentai: Pervert  
Kokuhaku : Confession. You know, all those letter Rukawa usually receive from girls.  
Baka: Stupid  
Kami-sama: God. Something like 'Oh God!'  
Do'ahou: Rukawa's favourite word which mean idiot.

Once again, thank you for reading. Please review. It'll help a lot in improving my writing skills. ARIGATO! bows


End file.
